Love Notes
by SoScreamsAWhisper
Summary: Karin starts getting love letters, but they're in the middle of nowhere! So who could be sending her these messages? Slight SasuKa, JuKa, and Suika. But who is the real admirer? And will Karin find out as promised? May change the rating to T.
1. A note?

Summary: Karin starts getting love letters, but they're in the middle of nowhere! So who could be sending her these messages?! Slight SasuKa, JuKa, and Suika. But who is the real admirer? And will Karin find out as promised?

* * *

"That does it!" shrieked a very angry red-head. "Who the heck sent this letter to me?!"

She screamed this at three boys. One of whom, was not even listening, but rather, was content staring at birds instead.

Sasuke, the raven haired boy, just sighed, and asked quite tiredly, "What do you mean, Karin?"

He was sure that it was just another one of her pitiful attempts to "snare" him, but that thought changed when she flung a letter at him.

He read aloud, _"Roses are red. Water is blue. But roses are elegant, much like you."_

When he finished, Sasuke just stared at her. While he was speechless, Suigetsu was unfortunately not. "Whoa, Karin, sounds like someone likes you."

Karin glared at him. "Well, I'm busy. And I don't have time for a boyfriend."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes at her. "And yet, you still go after Sasuke. Where's your logic in that?"

She socked him, splashing water all over herself.

He quickly reshaped his shin, and redissolved it almost immediately. "Oi, watch it, Woman!" he snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "I know that one of you are messing with me. And when I find you out, I will make you sorry. And I _will_ find you out!" she screamed into the air, sending the birds flying.

"Well, that's just perfect," Jugo mumbled.

**I understand that this chapter is short. I will make the next ones longer.**


	2. A secret meeting

**And yes, Karin will end up with one of these boys. I just can't tell you, or I'll be ruining the story. But you can Review who you think it is, but I can't write back telling you. Just please, trust me. A lot of you won't like it, but the rest will. I do. AND I'm the WRITER, SO...**

* * *

That night, as all three boys sat around the campfire and Karin had already gone to bed, Sasuke decided to ask something.

"So, which one of you sent that letter to Karin?"

Suigetsu snorted in indignation. "What have I ever done to you? I am so insulted that you consider that I'd ever like that-."

Both Jugo and Sasuke had ignore the last word, but they had a pretty good of what he meant.

Sasuke glanced at Jugo, and wondered why he was even asking this of him. "You, Jugo?"

Jugo shook his head. "No way."

Suigetsu sighed. He had gotten fed up with Sasuke's interrogation. "What if you did _you_ did it, Sasuke? Huh? Well, did you?"

Sasuke was taken aback. "What? Me? No."

Suigetsu smirked. "I think you're lying. I think you're the one that sent her that thing."

Sasuke shook his head, trying his very best to keep calm. After all, he didn't like Karin that way! But how was he going to explain that to them?!

Then it came to him. The perfect reason. "I didn't send them. Why would I send something to like that to a girl who's already obsessed with me? The answer's simple; I wouldn't."

Suigetsu shook his head thinking. "I don't know. That's still a pretty flimsy reason. Are you sure you don't love her? Maybe you feel the same way?"

Sasuke shook his head again. "No. I do not like Karin."

Suigetsu smirked. "I didn't say 'like'. I said, 'love.' But either way, I'll figure it out."

Sasuke glared at him. "There's nothing to figure out. I...don't...like...KARIN." He stressed out the last word to get his point across.

But ever the stubborn one, Suigetsu didn't buy it so easily. "We'll see," he promised.

**Flame me, if you need to, but it won't hurt me. They NEVER do.**


	3. We're out

**Please tell me if I got their characters wrong. I'm doing my best. **

The next morning, when Karin woke up, she got out of her tent, and found another note.

She read, "_Girl, don't glare. It's not my fault, perfume I can't bear. But don't you worry. Compared to you, perfume's too blurry."_

She shook her head in amazement. She hadn't realized that any of her teammates had known that she like perfume.

_So who wrote this?_ she wondered for the hundredth time that week.

And she was even more surprised when she caught the smirk on her face. But it quickly disappeared when Jugo came from around the corner.

_That's strange,_ she noticed, thinking it a bit _too_ convenient.

"You're up," he notice when he saw her.

Then he noticed the note in her hand. "Another one?" he asked in disbelief.

Karin raised an eyebrow at him. _Very convenient. _

"Jugo, what are you doing here?" she asked him, trying her best not to sound too harsh. And she also had to hide her curiosity.

Jugo noticed. "You think that I sent that to you? Are you sure you're Karin?"

She rolled her eyes, and said,"Come on, just answer the question. Did you send this cursed note, or not?"

Jugo, despite his gentle nature, was getting mad, so as he leaned in, he said, "I...did...not...send...that...to...you," as slowly as he could.

Karin moved her glasses up her nose with her index finger. "Hey," she defended, "I just had to be sure."

She felt like a weight had been taken off her shoulder.

Jugo just shrugged. "But do I really look like the type of boy to give an annoying girl a love letter? I think not."

She sighed. "I don't know. I gotta keep all options open."

Jugo rolled his eyes. "Well, you can count me and Sasuke out. And Suigetsu hates you, so he's gone, too. So maybe you wrote the letter to yourself."

Karin glared at him. "No way! One of you did it!"

Jugo sighed. "What proof is there? Do you have any?"

When she didn't answer, he just turned and walked away, already calling his birds to him, Karin already forgotten.

**WHODUNIT?WHODUNIT?WHODUNIT?WHODUNIT?WHODUNIT?WHODUNIT?WHODOYOUTHINKDIDIT?REVIEWS?FLAMES? THATMEANSTHATI'MDOINGSOMETHINGRIGHT.**


	4. Surprise!

**This chapter is bit longer than the rest. I hope you like it. And no, I will not tell you who Karin ends up with. That would ruin all my fun. And fight scenes are the coolest chapters to write.**

After talking to Jugo, Karin had decided to cool off in the river near their campsite.

She quickly stripped down, and jumped in. What she hadn't expected was a drop-off right where she had jumped. She went all the way under.

But the bigger surprise was soon too come.

And as she started to come up, she noticed something was wrong. The water seemed colder somehow.

And when her head broke the surface, she realized that she had been right; she wasn't alone. Suigetsu was staring at her with a mixed expression of shock and embarrassment.

Her reaction was far less calm than his. She stared right back at him for a few moments, then the realizations started to kick in. She starting screaming. And for the second time that week, Karin scared Jugo's birds away.

"That's just bloody fantastic," muttered said bird-man.

* * *

On a not so peaceful side of the forest, Karin was screaming at Suigetsu, who took ever word with a steady blush. "What the heck do you think you were doing?! Peeping on me like that, you creepy water Pervert!" she vented.

And that's when she began beating him with her fists. And like always, when her blows should have landed, he just turned to water.

"Oi, oi, stop hitting me, Woman! How was I suppose to know that you were already here?!"

The logic made sense, but then, Karin was far too angry to think, or even care about that thought.

"Well, you should have known!" she shouted, still not a friend of logic.

"I didn't see you!" he defended.

Karin rolled her eyes at him. "Sure you didn't. You know what, I think that's exactly the reason."

Confusion was written all over his brow. "What the heck are you blabbing about? I didn't do anything!"

She snorted. "Sure you didn't. And don't try to pull the innocent act. I can see through that in a watery second."

Suigetsu glared at her stupid joke, while she was laughing her butt off. "Not funny,' he muttered, then began a little louder. "And besides, I'm the victim here!"

Karin just kept glaring at him. "Oh, really? You? The victim? How so?"

If he had been on solid land, he would have started shifting his feet. "Um, it- I'm the victim because-," but no matter how hard he tried, the words just didn't come out right. Then it hit him. He knew exactly what to say, "The water is my right. And out of the four of us, which one is mainly made out of water, and has powers over such things?"

He was smirking as she answered. "You. But, Suigetsu, you do realize that humans are at least 70% water, right?"

His smirk was wiped off his of his face, as a triumphant one formed on her face. "Um, if that's so, then I must be 85% water! Ha! I beat ya!" he crowed.

The red-head rolled her eyes. "Now if only you'd let your brain act as mature as your body looks," she mumbled, trying her very best not to face-palm.

Suigetsu smirked again. "You go off on my for possibly seeing your body, but when you check me out, it's okay?" he asked as red flushed her cheeks.

"Hey," she defended, glaring daggers at him, "I DO NOT check you out."

Suigetsu continued to smirk. "It's okay, Babe. Just admit to it. It won't make you any less of a woman. Theses feelings are natural."

She cringed. "What feelings? The ones that make me want to puke? Yes, those _are _natural."

He mock sighed. "You'll come around."

Then he got out of the water, and stalked off.

_That,_ Karin realized, _was weird._

**Sorry, if you don't ship SuiKa. But I did give you warnings in the summary that there would be SuiKa parts. There will also be SasuKa, and JuKa, too. So, just remember that. Flame, if you need to. I won't care. Review if you want. And thank you if you do review.**


	5. Innocent 'til proven guilty

It was at least 9:00 night, when she had gotten out of the water. And that's when she saw it. That evil little letter in its evil little envelope all tucked up and cozy, and just waiting to be read.

* * *

She hurled the letter in the middle of the three boys. They were at the campfire.

Suigetsu smirked. "Ah, so you decided to join us today."

"Shut up, Suigetsu. Okay, I get it. The secret admirer has stricken again. But you've had your fun, so just fess up now," she warned, a very serious glare fixed firmly on her usually cheerful face, letting them know that she was done fooling around, and now meant business.

Sasuke, Jugo, and Suigetsu all just shook their head, claiming the admirer was not them.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You're not fooling anyone. Just give it up, you guys. I know it was one of you."

Suigetsu smirked suddenly. "How can you even know that it was one of us when you haven't even read the note?" When she didn't say anything, he continued, "Well? Read it. Go on. Just see."

Karin nodded her head grudgingly. "Fine."

"Lips are red. An expression so blue. A never thought lover coming after you," she read, cringing as the realization dawned on her. "This has got to be some kind of joke. Whoever you are, you've gone too far. Just leave me alone, will you?!"

She didn't even wait to see the boys' expressions. She just stormed away.

* * *

"What the heck?" Jugo asked, grimacing. "That's got to be the worst one so far. She was really upset. Really, which one of you guys are sending those awful notes to her?"

Suigetsu glared at the thought of being compared to Sasuke. "Not me. Try Loverboy over there." He gestured over to Sasuke, who was now returning the evil eye.

Jugo was unconvinced. "What? Sasuke, I don't think so. And there's no way _you'd_ do it. But I'm not the culprit either. So that begs the question, 'Who is?'"

Suigetsu thought it over for a second. "Can you prove that _you_ didn't do it?" he asked, a surprisingly cold look on his face.

Jugo stared at him for a few seconds, then replied softly, "No, I can't prove it. But that doesn't change the fact that I still didn't do it." The last words he had said at a normal volume.

"HA!" I told you," crowed Suigetsu, grilling Jugo even further.

Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes at Suigetsu's gloating. "Shut up, Suigetsu. Jugo's innocent until proven guilty."

Suigetsu just turned on his instead, Jugo already a distant memory. "Of course you'd defend him. It's because you did it! You can't stand Jugo taking your credit from you."

When Sasuke rolled his eyes, "We're all innocent, okay? We just really need to figure out who the stalker is, that's all."

Little did they know that the real stalker didn't _want_ to be found.


	6. God complex

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE AUTHOR AND CREATOR, MISASHI KISHIMOTO. Thanks for making such an action-filled story!**

**So, it's been awhile... Well, here goes...**

_A plan of action is in motion,_ he thought. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't a little excited. _It's the chase that excites me_, Sasuke realized, resisting the strange urge to grin.

He and Suigetsu had a plan to see if Jugo was the love-stalker. Sasuke decided that it was safe to ask Suigetsu to assist him, due to the fact that Karin was possibly the only girl he absolutely couldn't stand. The only thing he had to worry about was the possible rejection that would follow his request.

_Flashback to three hours previous..._

Sasuke walked into the clearing to where Suigetsu was practicing hacking up some wood with his Kubikiribōchō. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in distaste. "That was the last of our firewood," he noted, annoyed, and not even bothering to hide it.

"Yep," came Suigetsu's uninterested reply.

Sasuke allowed an exasperated sigh escape from his lips. "Go make yourself, and get some more," he commanded, as bossy as ever.

"You're not my boss," he muttered,but when he turned around, he found that Sasuke was already gone.

* * *

"Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid Sasuke!" he spat the words out, dangerously peeved off. "Stupid, stupid Sasuke. Cutting into my cutting time like that! Maybe next time I'll cut _him_."

That thought made a happy shiver run down his spine. _That would be fun, _he decided, "sweet", _vicious_ pictures coming to mind.A thought that sweet always left his mouth salivating in hunger for it.

"That would be sweet," he mused happily.

He was so caught up in his rather violent fantasy that he hadn't noticed that Sasuke had snuck up behind him. "What would be sweet?" he asked, a knowing smirked on his face.

Suigetsu whipped around to face him. "Oi, how long have you been there?" Suigetsu demanded.

Sasuke's arms were crossed over his chest, and his smirk never wavered, as he answered, "Long enough to know that you want to hack me up with your Kubikiribōchō."

With an answer as simple as that, Suigetsu wondered why he was even asking. "That doesn't bother you, does it?" he asked, pretending to care if he answered "yes". But he didn't allow Sasuke an answer, instead, he continued, "'Cause I don't care either way."

Sasuke resisted the urge to beat the poor sucker **(A/N: I love Suigetsu. I'm explaining it from Sasuke's God complex, and quite possibly, a freedom complex to go along with it)** down. _You need him_, he had to remind himself calmly.

And as much as it hurt to know that that was his reality, Sasuke knew that he'd have to swallow his pride, (and he had a lot of it), and just ask his rival for help.

"I think we should talk," was all the raven haired boy said.

**Okay, people, start your guessing. Come on. There's got to be at least one lead that one of you guys caught. Tell us!**


End file.
